


Hannibal AU and Crossiver Ideas

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jennifer's Body (2009), Leverage, The Umbrella Academy (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: A bunch of aus that come to my mind tbh, Alternate Universe, I get bored easily so here this is, Multiple Crossovers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just a bunch of AUs or Crossovers that come to mind really.Feel free to use the ideas to make a fic.
Relationships: Will Graham/Bella Swan, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

AU where Lily and Petunia have a half brother or are cousins with Hannibal Lecter so Petunia hands Harry over to him bc she at least has the heart to know her family ain’t safe for him.

Like…imagine this is when Will comes into Hannibal’s life, but toddler Harry prevents Hannibal from doing the shit he pulled on Will in season 1 by doing accidental magic and turns out Will is a squib who is related either to the Black or Malfoy family.

So imagine that after both he and Will become Abigail’s legal guardians and once they marry, with Hannibal and Will not getting suspicion thrown at them. They adopt Abigail and Will adopts Harry as well bc he sees him as his son as well.

And now Harry is Harry James Lecter-Graham

Or if we do that Harry is biracial and by that we mean half indian then his name is Hari James Lecter-Graham

Or where Will is an Addams then…yeah…

Just imagine it though


	2. Chapter 2

Can you imagine…what if Will…had an identical twin brother who had a different last name or something idk, whom took Will’s place when Jack called for him to help on a case.

So that Will can at least fucking teach a class and grade shit


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly if Hannibal and Death Note crossover then Jack wouldve probably asked for L’s help

Or ya know…Light would’ve wrote Hannibal’s name on the notebook

Or AU where Light hears about Will, but is positive the empath is innocent and once he reads that Hannibal Lecter is guilty he writes his name on the notebook. Causing season 3 to be different 


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal AU where Will is secretly a s Seriel Killer who mostly kills animal abusers, but is very much vegetarian bc he’s allergic to meat.

He still works as a professor as well as helps Jack.

Now just imagine how Hannibal reacts and how the rest of the show would be once Hannibal realizes he doesnt need to manipulate Will nor can he frame him bc everyone knows Will is vegetarian and the reason for it.


	5. Umbrella Academy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen...it makes sense

Jack is clearly Luther bc of personality and ignoring WHEN SAID FUCKING SISTER/PROFILER IS HAVING A MENTAL CRISIS

Beverly is Diego

Freddie is Allison

Will is either Vanya or Klaus…I wanna say Klaus

Zeller is Five

Price is Ben

Abigail is definitely Vanya

Hannibal is The Handler ofc or Leonard if we go with Will being Vanya


End file.
